Rescinded
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: A fixed scene from season 6, episode 1. Eric and Sookie walk home after Sookie stakes Bill to save Eric. Similar to the show, however the ending is much more happier...


_***Disclaimer***_

**_Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris._**

**A/N 12-4-2014: I hope you enjoy! Fixed another scene that needed, well, fixing! Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Three months ago, I would have never believed I would be walking home with the second man I loved. The one I used and then cast aside when things got tough. I had been so confused and scared to accept Eric, _all of Eric, _that I broke things off with him, something I regretted immensely so.

Three months ago, my Gran was still alive and I thought about what she would tell me to do.

'Follow your heart, Sookie. The heart want's what the heart wants." I would know exactly what to do if she was here.

Walking home with the man I knew 100% was my soul mate, was difficult to say the least. Difficult because I knew we could never be together and difficult because I so wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him. And never let go.

Eric finally broke the silence as we neared my house.

"I have money. Enough for you to go wherever you want. Start a new life." I could hear the sadness in his voice and I felt my heart clench. I was touched he would offer me something so generous, especially considering he should hate me right now. But I knew I couldn't accept.

"There's no point. I've had Bill's blood." I said, disgust rolling over me. " Lot's of it. If he want's to, he'll find me."

"You staked him to save me. I never expected that from you." How could he not. Didn't he know I loved him more then anything in this world. It just wasn't in the cards for us to be together.

"Why not? He was going to kill you. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." I said, as we stopped in front of my porch. "Bill's not the only one who's changed. My life is so different then how I thought it would turn out. I'm not who I thought I'd turn out to be."

"Well to me you'll always be that girl in the white dress. The one who walked into my bar." He said, and I felt my bottom lip quiver at his words. I so wanted to be that girl for him. I composed myself quickly and smiled at him.

The last time we had stood in these spot's, we had kissed. I think he was thinking of that too, because he quickly looked down and grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"I got it." He climbed the steps past me to unlock the door and I followed behind me. It was so quiet.

"Thanks for walking me home."I said, breaking the silence, unsure what was going to happen next, as we walked through my front door. I turned the light on as he shut the door. "I'd offer you something to drink, but I'm all out of True Blood."

"I'll take a pen and paper if you have one." I crossed the room, slightly confused as to why he needed those items, but got them out of the drawer anyway.

He quietly came into the dining room and took the item's from me and whispered, "Thank you."

He sat down at the table and I wondered for all of 3 seconds what he was doing, before he jammed the pen into his wrist.

"Eric! What in God's name are you doing?" I said, appalled and shocked at his actions.

He calmly answered, "Giving you back your home. I'll put the official deed to the house in the mail. It's not much," He stood up them and stared deeply into my eyes. "But it's the least I can do."

"Thank you." I said, my eye's filling up with tears once more at his generosity and kindness. Why couldn't he have been this way the whole time I knew him. We wasted so much time.

We both looked down that the piece of paper and I took it from him, wondering if I would ever see him again.

He looked back at me. "Stay away from Bill."

"I will." I promised. No way was I going anywhere near him.

He smiled at me and turned to leave. I felt a shot of panic run through me and my stomach clenched uncomfortably. This really

_could _be the last time I ever saw him.

"Eric!" I said, my eyebrows pulled together. I couldn't leave things like this. I had to tell him something.

"Yeah?" He questioned, a hopeful look on his face, making it this much harder.

"I want to be that girl again. The one in the white dress. I want my life back." I couldn't believe what I was about to do. And I think he knew it too. "Which is why I'm rescinding your invitation to my house."

The tears fell then, and I made no move to wipe them away as he slowly was pulled out of my house by the magic of an invitation. The door shut and we looked at each other through the glass.

"Goodnight. Miss Stackhouse." He said, muffled through the door.

"Goodnight, Eric." I said, and backed away from the door.

I knew he was still standing there watching me walk and sit down on my stairs, the tears flowing freely now. I could sense another Vampire mind. I suppose since I had, had so much vampire blood, my hearing was enhanced because I could hear the whole conversation.

"What was the about?" Nora asked from her spot on the bench. The one that Eric had told me the truth about his past on.

"None of your business." He said, still staring in at me. "You disposed of the vehicle?"

"Yeah, it's in the swamp." She answered. "What's the plan with Bill?

At this he turned away from me and went to move down the stairs. "We'll find his weakness."

"Can we use the fairy?" She asked, not understanding that no one would ever use me.

Then, Eric vamped over to her. "Sookie stays out of this. And we stay away from her, from now on." He all but growled at her. "Are we clear?"

I stood up at that and walked over to the door to turn off the hall light, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Eric Northman, you are in love with her." She sayed, sounding awed at her discovery.

"In another life." And just like that, something inside me snapped. I knew this was stupid and taking a HUGE chance with my heart, but hearing him say that made me ask why not _this _life?

I threw the door open.

"No." I said, and both vampires turned there heads to look at me. "I can't do this. Not again."

"Nora, leave." Eric said, his eyes not leaving mine. She vamped away, a strange look on her face.

"I know everything is crazy right now, but this can not be it for us. This can not be how we end. I am so sorry for everything, but there is no point in not just being honest."

"Sookie. What are you saying?"

"Eric, you said that I'll always be the girl in the white dress for you. You are literally the only person who has ever seen me that way. I want to the be that girl again. But I want to be her, with you by my side."

"Why did you rescind my invitation then?" He asked, his eyes open wide as he glanced all around my face.

"I….I thought the same thing as you. That we were meant to be together in another life. But, why NOT this life? Why can't we just...be together?" I asked, and all of the sudden, I had a Viking Vampire looming over me.

"Mine." He growled down at me.

"Your's." I gulped.

"No one else. Ever." He said, his hands finding their way around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Same for you." I said.

And then we kissed. And even though we were all bloody and disgusting, I didn't have a care in the world. I clung to him tightly, my heart beating so fast in my chest.

He pulled back when he sensed I had to breath. "I have to fix the Bill problem."

"I know. I can wait for you." I said, gasping for breath for a few minutes and then calming down. "Stay the night? We don't have to do anything….I just really don't want to be alone."

He pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight. "You have to invite me back in." A smile in his voice.

"Eric Northman, please come in." I said, clinging to him as we entered my house once more.

**Thank you so much for you reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
